Rewind
by DismemberedHat
Summary: With the Revolutionary War coming to a close, Alfred finds himself struggling to win his independence from his brother. USUK fanfiction where *spoiler* Alfred loses the Revolutionary War.
1. Altered Timeline

The Reverse Result

September 3, 1783. Alfred F. Jones refused to end the war against his brother. While he would love to go back and have some tea with the gentleman, he could not let Arthur walk all over him like a doormat. Unfortunately, the rash idea of defeating the most powerful empire in the world turned out how it was expected to. Due to France's inability to continue supporting the revolution America proposed, America was at a loss. His troops dwindled, his goal faded, his arms were weak and could barely hold his rifle. Nonetheless, he continued to fight for what he thought was right. Battle wounds and battle scars meant nothing if all of his hard work went to waste. Which it did.

"Alfred," Arthur tried to plead, "you will not win this! You know how strong I am! You know what I do to people. This is your last warning to surrender or I will not hold back any longer!" The rifle trickled with droplets from the pouring rain. Alfred could not see anything other than his brother and it scared him. He was sure that Arthur brought his army to battle. He would surely be caught unexpectedly.

"I'll never surrender to you, Arthur! I want my independence! I'm no longer your brother!" His words came out forced with a hint of fear. Arthur could sense this and knew what he had to do, although, he did not like it.

"Then so be it, Alfred." With that, Arthur raised his bayonet. A gunshot could be heard throughout the battle grounds and Alfred could no longer hear anything. His left shoulder ached in pain. The last thing Alfred saw was his brother's sympathetic smirk before he fell into unconsciousness.

Alfred could hear a distant cry and some loud bangs but all were unrecognizable. In his current state, he could not recall the battle that he just took part in. Arthur had brought him to the side of the battle and out of harm's way. He smiled down at his younger brother and stroked his mud stained hair, occasionally brushing it away from his sleeping face.

Through the patter of rain, Arthur could hear a small "retreat" from his brother's army. In the sky, he could barely make out a raised white flag where Alfred's flag would have been. Without being aware of it, Alfred's army surrendered to Arthur's. However, in this war, nobody won.


	2. A Pitiful Life

The Reverse Result- Chapter 2

Alfred woke with alarm. He had felt the gentle hands of someone touching his aching shoulder. Groaning in pain, he opened his eyes, only to be faced with the sympathetic look of his brother, tending to his bleeding limb. The lights glared at him as did the other people in the room. "Where am I?" he managed to speak softly through the pain.

"You're in my territory. Specifically, in the medical tent." Arthur continued to tend to Alfred, unfazed by Alfred's scoff of annoyance. In all honesty, Alfred had hoped that Arthur killed him on the battlefield. Being his unloved colony hurt more than being his dead brother. Arthur finished wrapping the bandage around Alfred's shoulder and sat back.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Alfred eventually questioned. Arthur looked up at him and spoke bleakly.

"Then there would not have been a point for my opposition to your failed revolution." He ran his hands through Alfred's hair, trying to calm the venom spitting boy.

Alfred smacked his hand away. "You're pathetic. If you show sympathy towards your enemy, you will fall. You taught me that."

"It is true and I stand by that. However, you are not, nor ever were, my enemy." Arthur got up and headed towards the door. "Be grateful for that."

Alfred lay on the bed confused. What did he mean by that? Drowsiness was washing over Alfred and he unwillingly returned to his slumber.

Arthur came in with a tray of bread and water. He took note earlier of Alfred's deprived form. Obviously, he had not eaten in a while. Possibly since before the war started. With a sigh, he sat down the food on the bedside table and left. Alfred was better off asleep. He needed to heal and he would just strain his arm more had he been awake. Arthur made his way to his own tent next door to the medical tent and found that it was infested with frogs.

"How is he?" The Frog King himself sat himself too comfortably at Arthur's desk.

"Not like you care. You left his arse to fight the greatest empire in the world because you don't know the definition of spending wisely. He was better off before you decided to bring your support."

"Nonetheless, I helped him. I'm sorry that I chose to avert my own revolution as opposed to helping another with his own. Is he well? I still care about him as a son." Francis brushed off Arthur's usual glare towards him.

"He will be fine. The bullet went into his arm pretty deep. If he does what I tell him to, he will recover with full mobility of his arm. Although, that may not be the case as he has no interest in what I have to say whatsoever. The git doesn't realize that everything I do is in his benefit." Arthur huffed, standing in the doorway.

"He just doesn't see it that way, Angelterre." Francis tried to reason. "He is just a small child. Too new to this world. Give him time and he will see."

"How much time should I give him? Enough for him to start another silly revolt?" Arthur chided.

"Enough time for him to realize that leaving is a bad idea. What do you plan to do with him?"

"Bring him home back to England and keep a stern eye on him. Who knows? Maybe I'll give him his independen-"  
A loud bang had interrupted him. Arthur and Francis looked at each other and ran out to see the commotion. Alfred was awake and he was angry.


	3. Roller Coaster of Emotions

The Reverse Result- Chapter 3

It took all of Arthur's and Francis's men to gain control over the juggernaut that is Alfred. Once he had woken up, he rampaged throughout the camp, thirsty for blood and nothing was to get in his way. Arthur sat him down, tied him up, and surrounded him with bodyguards. The wound on Alfred's shoulder had opened up again due to the rage fit. Arthur had no choice but to close it up again. "Let me go, you asshole!" Arthur ignored the boy and proceeded to get out his medical supply kit and string the needle.

"Sit still and sit quiet." Arthur demanded. This only prompted further struggle from the boy. By now, Arthur was annoyed with the childish behavior. Honestly, did he think that he could become his own country with an attitude like that? It was pathetic. Arthur swooped in and planted a kiss onto Alfred's lips, long enough to shock the boy into sitting still while he stitched the wound. Needless to say, Alfred stayed still during the procedure, even after the initial shock had died. He watched Arthur work the needle through the skin mesmerized.

"Did Francis help you?" Alfred pondered. "He left me in the middle of the war. Did he leave to help you instead? Did he deem me unable to win?"

"Francis did not leave you to help me." Arthur finished patching the boy up. "He left you to help himself so a revolution didn't start in his own country. As a nation, you will learn that in order to help others, you need to help yourself first." Arthur stroked Alfred's cheek. "It is things like this that make me want to keep you. You are unaware of everything there is to be a country."

Alfred looked away sheepishly. "So what are you going to do to me? Am I going to be thrown in jail?"

"Nothing of the sort. You are to never leave my sight until I can be sure that something like this will not happen again. You have caused me a lot of trouble and you ended up scaring the world." Arthur motioned for the men to leave and untied the boy. "I think it is best for you to show your gratitude towards Francis for what help he offered. Before we do so, let's fetch some new clothes for you since these clothes are tattered and blood stained." Alfred nodded and followed the man.

As they made their way throughout the camp, Alfred was getting constant glares from the British soldiers. He stayed closer to Arthur, to which Arthur wrapped an arm around his waist like he normally did as to comfort him. To let him know that he is safe. To assure him that Arthur will not allow anyone to hurt him.

The tent they arrived in was inhabited by the French man. Alfred tried to leap forward and strangle him but was held back by Arthur. Francis gave Alfred a smirk. "Mon ami, are you upset with me?" Francis tried to get a rise out of the colonies.

"You can bet your ass that y-"

"Language!" Arthur chided. "You may have grown up a bit but you're still my little brother. Honestly this rebellion has turned you into a barbarian." Alfred emitted a low growl at the two nations. Arthur had turned his attention toward the closet of clothes in the room and pulled out some of Alfred's old clothes from before the rebellion. To be completely honest, Alfred loved these clothes. They felt like silk and he could practically sleep in them if Arthur was not uptight about his night clothes. They were warm and soft and smelled like tea- no. They smelled like Arthur. Alfred will never admit it, but the whole rebellion had been so he could be on equal footing with Arthur. So he didn't see the world through the British man's eyes. So he could stand next to him and watch the world as he did. So he could hug the man and feel his warmth. So he could love his brother without remorse. "Change into these. Francis, do you mind giving him some privacy?"

"Not at all, Angelterre." Francis exited the room without haste.

"Aren't you also going to leave?" Alfred blushed. Did Arthur expect him to change his clothes in front of him?

"Did I not say before that you are to never leave my sight?" Arthur interrogated. "It's not like I have not seen what you have before. We're both men and I raised your cute arse since you were born." Alfred was taken back. Did Arthur just call him cute?

"Cute?"

"Oh shut up, you bloody git and change already!" Arthur turned his back towards Alfred, blushing like a tomato. Alfred chuckled slightly and quickly changed into the clothes. He snuck up behind Arthur and wrapped his arms around him, emitting a squeal from the man. This caused Francis to run inside with is gun pointed at Alfred.

"What's going on here?" Alfred immediately released Arthur and stepped back with his arms up in a stance of utter surrender.

"I was just- I was just playing with- were you really going to kill me?" He teared up. Alfred felt so attacked as of now. Between the glares from the British soldiers, the painful throb of his shoulder, the heart wrenching tear in his heart from losing the war, and the negative aura radiating from Arthur, he was at the mercy of the Frenchman he once called his ally. He could pull that trigger at any moment and end it all. If you asked anyone in the camp, they would beg for that chance. Alfred's mind was a whirlwind of emotions. He felt like a cat on a hot tin roof; helpless. He also felt betrayed and submissive, emotions that Alfred was not used to nor ones that he enjoyed feeling. He did the only thing he could do at this moment: run.

He ran out of the back door of the tent, past all of the soldiers and without stopping to hear the shouts from Arthur and Francis to stop him. "Alfred, please! He didn't mean it!" He could hear Arthur shout. "Someone stop him!"

He tore through the crowds of soldiers, past the barricade, and directly into the woods. He realized he was too far north to be in his country anymore. No, he was in Canada now. It made sense since Arthur had territory in his brother's land as Matthew did not dare to try for independence. Unfortunately for Alfred, he didn't know these alien woods and soon became lost. He could hear the patter of feet of the British soldiers running after him by order of Arthur. There had to be fifty to one hundred men sent on this man hunt for him. He was scared and was unaware of what to do. He wanted to go back to Arthur and be told that everything was okay, even when it was not. He needed his brother right now. What is he thinking? What happened to the spirit of independence he held so dear to him just a day earlier?

When he was sure that he had lost the soldiers sent after him, he stopped at a tree and sat down. He was exhausted from blood loss, hunger, and running for so long, but he could not sleep for fear that the soldiers caught up. Unfortunately, he should have been surer that he was alone. He failed to hear the light footsteps of someone coming behind him. He whipped his head around to see Arthur standing behind him, causing him to spring to his feet and back away.

"Alfred be rational here." Arthur pleaded. He felt as though he was trying to convince a scared animal that he was friendly to no avail. He hoped that he could potentially pet this animal. He dropped his gun to the ground. "See? No guns. I won't hurt you. Let's just have a civilized conversation. Just you and me."

"He tried to kill me! Everyone is trying to! They all hate me! Nobody wants me here!" Alfred was in tears.

"I want you here. Matthew wants you here. Francis loves yo-"

"Don't you dare tell me that he still loves me after pointing a gun at my head! That's not love! That's control!"

"Alfred please be rational here. Tomorrow, we will go back to England where-"

"Where more people can hate me? Where more people can glare at me and show how much they want to end my life? I'll pass, thanks." Arthur stepped forward.

"This will pass Alfred. Soon enough, they will forget about the whole thing and go back to work. It will be like nothing even happened. Come. Tomorrow, will be different. Tomorrow, we will prepare the ships and set sail. You always enjoyed that! You love watching the land fade into the distance. You love being engulfed in the sea breeze. You love-" Arthur stopped short for a moment, remembering that almost everything Alfred loved to do involved being with one of the crew members. There was no possible way that any of them will interact with Alfred after this. "You love to learn about the ship! I can teach you how to steer one!"

Alfred took a hesitant step towards Arthur and embraced him. They sat on the ground together, Arthur petting Alfred's hair as Alfred soaked his shoulder.

Note: I'm sorry if Alfred seemed a little OOC in this chapter but I was beginning to get writer's block and I had to stop that.


	4. Going Home

The Reverse Result Chapter 4

I apologize for not updating in a while! I am trying to post as many chapters of all my stories as I can before the week is over! Also, in history, George Washington is a soft spoken man so I made sure to include that detail in this chapter. I am not referring to him as President because in this AU, he is not a President (it breaks my heart since I idolize him (god I'm such an APUSH nerd)). I apologize if anything seems OOC.

…

He did not know when he fell asleep, but all he is aware of is waking up in England's tent. He was no longer covered in mud and he was wearing one of England's military uniforms. The rain had stopped and England was nowhere to be found. The boy kicked his legs off the side of the bed and stood up, the ache in his shoulder making its presence known. He could hear some of the soldiers packing up their items and others building homes to stay in his country. While Arthur may not have liked the revolution, he listened to Alfred's concerns. One of which was the 3rd Amendment of his "Silly Constitution" involving the quartering of soldiers into homes. He instructed that all of his soldiers from now on would build their own housing instead of forcing themselves onto the colonists. While Arthur may have listened to some of the other concerns, he had not dealt with them.

Despite losing the war, his people were bustling and full of energy. It's almost like nothing ever even happened. It made him feel happier and fulfilled that his people were not suffering like he was. He saw General Washington talking with Arthur and rushed over. "General Washington!"

The soft spoken man turned his attention from Arthur and to the boy. "Alfred, my boy. Your brother has given me a job in the Royal Army as a general!"

"He- he did?" Alfred was shocked. Arthur really did that?

"He did. We will be seeing a lot more of each other." With that, General Washington turned to the colonists and continued to help them repair the country. Alfred turned towards Arthur. Alfred was still wary of Arthur and did not completely trust the man. He tried to follow George when Arthur grabbed his arm.

"Alfred, when we dock in London, you are grounded." He let go of his arm and turned from the boy. Moving onto the ship, he knew Alfred would follow him to lessen his punishment per usual. This was how he figured he would get the boy onto the ship without a hassle and it was working, to no one's surprise except Alfred when he realizes how gullible he was to fall for the same trick again.

"What do you mean I'm grounded? I thought we were going to talk about this!" Bingo. He followed him onto the ship and to the Captain's quarters where Arthur put on his coat and secretly grabbed his handcuffs.

"Then let's talk, love." He sat on the bed and patted next to him. Alfred huffed and sat next to him, hoping if he followed orders, Arthur would see to reason. Unfortunately, that was mistake number two. Alfred was apparently an open book to Arthur, who was able to predict all of his actions. Arthur had grabbed the boy's hand and cuffed him to the headboard. "There. Now you can't run away. I'll be back when we are getting ready to sail away so you can say your good byes."

Alfred struggled against the cuffs. "Hey! No fair!"

"All is fair in love and war. And as of now, it is just love. Unless you want to engage in your own little play war with me like you always did when you were younger. Then it is love AND war." Arthur exited the room to continue giving his men orders.

Alfred huffed and devised some plans to get back at Arthur for this. Unfortunately, Francis had decided to come into the Captain's quarters during his thought process. "Oh good. He has you tied up."

Alfred glared at the man. How dare he speak to him like that. After everything he did to Alfred? He was lucky Arthur hid his musket somewhere or there would be pieces of the French man all over the room.

"What? Still not talking to me?" Alfred was silent. "Okay, I just came by to apologize for leaving you in the midst of battle and for pointing a gun at your head." He placed his hand on Alfred's cheek only for it to be swat away and for Alfred to turn away. "This will pass. Soon enough, you will talk to me. After all, Arthur is letting me take control of your brother again for that exact reason: to better my relationship with you."

Alfred spat in his face. "Go to hell, you bloody frog."

Francis' face contorted into a stern glare. "No wonder you and England get along so well. You learned all of his faults. That's the reason you bounced back so quickly. That's why you're not destroying the bed and the ship as we speak. Your relationship is strong. You will get over your anger with me eventually. You don't hold grudges for long, I see. Au revoir!" The French man left the boy to his thoughts. His scheming, childish thoughts.

…

The ship had been loaded and the sails were ready to be lowered. Arthur came into his quarters where Alfred was. "I will be going with you. You have ten minutes to say your good byes. You may want to speak with General Washington, Jefferson, and Hamilton. It seems as though they are putting aside their bickering just to see you." He unlocked the hand cuffs and held the boy's hand. "Come, love."

Alfred followed him through the deck where the crew and soldiers glared at the boy. Some of them held their knives close by and others were polishing their guns. Alfred stood closer to Arthur.

The three fathers were waiting at the plank to board the ship when Alfred came down. He rushed over to them and gave them big hugs. Hamilton and Jefferson were emotional messes over the boy who they helped raise, even if it was for a short while. Washington rubbed the boy's head as he watched the two become overprotective mothers. "Alfred, we are going to stay here and run the colonies per orders of your brother. We hope to see you soon." George commented as Alfred held them to him tightly.

"I don't want to go yet." The young nation pleaded with his brother. "I want to stay and run the country with them!" Arthur was forced to take caution with the boy. One wrong line could have him running into the woods only for Arthur to send another man hunt after him.

"Alfred, I already told you that you are to come home with me. We will be back soon for diplomatic reasons." Alfred stood up and stopped hugging them.

"So I'll come back?" Alfred looked hopeful. Arthur did not want to say that the king may not let him leave England in order to see them.

"Maybe." He responded, hoping it was not too wrong of an answer.

"Maybe?" Shit. "What do you mean maybe? There's a chance I may not see them again?"

"Well-" Arthur started until George piped up, even if he was soft spoken, to help Arthur. He sensed the tension and the wary in Arthur's words. As of now, all of them had the same goal: get Alfred on that damn ship.

"There's always a chance you will see us, Alfred. I may come to England with Jefferson and Hamilton in order to meet with the king and your brother." Alfred seemed to calm down. The maelstrom had been diverted thanks to General Washington.

"I think it is time for us to go, Alfred. We will see them soon. If there is anyone you forgot to say goodbye to, I will send for them to come to England." Arthur suggested. Their plan was working perfectly.

He nodded and hugged them all again before he boarded the ship again. Low tide was about to come and they needed to sail away. Arthur tipped his hat to the gentlemen and gave a small thank you before quickly following the boy onto the ship. He ordered the board to be lifted and the sails to be dropped as he and Alfred moved to the wheel and steered towards London. Alfred stood at the edge of the boat near the wheel and watched the land fade. The crew and soldiers did not choose to even look in his general direction. "Why are you adamant about being at my side, Arthur?" He wondered.

"You honestly believe that you are completely safe on this ship? Alfred, the only true safe place is by my side. Nobody would dare hurt you while I am around. However, if you were to be alone, they may try something. I'm sorry. Not everything is going to be the same as it was 9 years ago. Many of my men have lost friends at the hands of you and they are not pleased."

Alfred teared up. Arthur asked a crew member to take over the wheel while he consoled the boy. "If it makes you feel any better, you're still my first mate!" No give. He was still on the verge of crying. He hugged the boy from behind. "Love, it is going to be hard, I know. But I promise things will get better. Come, you have not eaten all day."

The two made their way to the dining hall. They walked past glaring faces and sharpened and clean weapons laying on the tables and benches. Alfred got uncomfortable while Arthur shot looks at the men. If they so much as tried anything, there would be hell to pay.


End file.
